The present invention concerns a process for producing 1,4-butanediol and tetrahydrofuran and, more in particular, it relates to a process for producing 1,4-butanediol and tetrahydrofuran, in which maleic acid anhydride and/or succinic acid anhydride are catalytically hydrogenated in a gas phase under the presence of a catalyst.